parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Cvengros's Seventh Chug and Friends Movie
Here is Seth Cvengros's seventh full Chug and Friends Movie. Transcript Chug and Garry's Great Race (George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Chug and Garry's Great Race and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scenes open to Chug waiting at a junction when Garry arrives) *Narrator: Chug was waiting at the junction when a bus arrived. *Chug: Hello. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Who are you? *Garry: I'm Garry. Who are you? *Chug: I'm Chug. I run this branch line. *Garry: So you're Chug. Ah, I remembered now. You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Terry the Tractor pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today. *Chug: Help me? *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: I can go faster than you. *Garry: You can't. *Narrator: Said Bertie. *Garry: I can. *Narrator: Huffed Chug. *Garry: I'll race you! *Narrator: Said Garry. Their drivers agreed for the race going ahead. The stationmaster said... *Stationmaster: Are you ready? Go! (Chug, Jerome, Travis, and Garry set off from the junction at a high racing speed) *Narrator: Chug never could go fast at first and Bertie drew in front. *Jerome and Travis: Why don't you go fast, why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Called Jerome and Travis. *Chug: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Chug. *Jerome and Travis: He's a long way ahead. *Narrator: They wailed. But Chug didn't mind. He remembered the level crossing. There was Garry fuming at the gates while they sail gaily through. *Chug: Goodbye, Garry! *Narrator: Called Chug. After that the road left the railway so that they couldn't see Garry. Then, they had to stop at the station to let off passengers. (Thomas arrives at Bakersfield station to drop of the passengers and sets off once again) *Chug: Peep peep! Quicky please! *Narrator: Called Chug and off they went again. *Chug: Come along, come along. *Narrator: Sang Thomas. *Jerome and Travis: We're coming along, we're coming along. *Narrator: Sang Jerome and Travis. *Chug: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (passes a station station on another branchline, which is not introduced yet) *Narrator: Panted Chug, then he looked ahead. There was Garry tooting triumphly on his horn. *Chug: Oh deary me, oh deary me! *Narrator: Groaned Chug. *Driver: Steady, Chug. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll beat Garry yet. *Jerome and Travis: We'll be Garry yet, we'll beat Garry yet. *Narrator: Echoed Jerome and Travis. *Chug: We'll do it, we'll do it. *Narrator: Panted Chug. *Chug: Oh bother! There's the station. (pulls into Santa Rosa station) *Narrator: Then he heard Garry. *Garry: Goodbye, Chug. You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We buses have to work here you know. Goodbye. *Chug: Oh dear. *Narrator: Thought Chug. *Chug: We've lost. *Narrator: But he felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. (Chug takes on more water and sets off once agian) *Chug: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! *Narrator: Puffed Chug. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient... *Garry: Honk honk! *Narrator: There was Garry waiting at the traffic lights. he started with a roar and chased on after Chug once again. Now Chug reached his full speed. Garry tried hard but Chug was too fast. Whistling triumphantly he plunged into the tunnel leaving Garry toiling far behind. *Chug: We've done it, we've done it! (pulls into Lebanon station) *Narrator: Panted Chug. *Jerome and Travis: We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray! *Narrator: Jerome and Travis as they whooshed into the last station. Everyone was there to celebrate Chug's victory. But they gave Garry a big welcome too. *Garry: Well done, Thomas. (arrives) *Narrator: Said Garry. *Garry: That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane. *Narrator: They now keep each other very busy. They often talked about their race, but Garry's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in the frying pan, and Miss Bertha has warned Chug not to race at dangerous speeds. So although, between you and me, they would like to have another race. I don't think they ever will, do you? (Chug, Jerome, Travis, and Garry set off both together) Ronald Runs Away (George Carlin) *Narrator: Jona, Greg, and Jeffrey were miserable. They had been shut up for several days for being naughty, and long to be let out again. At last, Miss Bertha arrived. *Miss Bertha: I hope you are sorry. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: And that you understand that every job on the railway is important. We have a new tank engine called Percy who helps pull coaches and Ronald and Dave had worked the main line nicely, but I will let you now if you promise to work hard. *Jeffrey: Yes sir. *Narrator: Said the three engines. *Greg: We will. *Miss Bertha: That's right, but please remember that this no shunting nonsense must stop. *Narrator: Miss Bertha then told Ronald, Dave, and Chug that they could go and play on a branch line for a few days, and they ran off happily to find Jerome and Travis at the junction. (Ronald, Dave, and Chug set off to Oakland station) The two coaches were very pleased to see Chug again. (Chug collects Jerome and Travis while Ronald and Greg shunt some freight cars together) Dave and Ronald played with the freight cars. *Cars: Stop, stop, stop! *Narrator: Screamed the cars as they pushed them to their proper sidings. But the two engines laughed and went on shunting till the cars were tightling arranged. (Chug departs for his branchline) Next, Dave took some empty cars from the quarry. (Dave passes with six cars to the quarry) Ronald was left alone. He didn't mind that a bit. He liked watching trains and being cheeky to the other engines. *Dave: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (as Jona passes by, hauling his usual three coaches like his usual green and yellow coach in the front, his usual red and white coach in the middle, and his usual red coach at the back) *Narrator: He would call, and they got very cross. (Ronald shunts a few cars into a siding and leaves them and heads back to Oakdale station to be switched to go back to the yard) After a great deal of shunting, Ronald was waiting for the signalman to set the switch so that he could get back to the yard. Ronald was being rather careless and not paying attention. Dave had warned Ronald. *Ronald: Be careful on the main line. Whistle to the signalman that you are there. *Narrator: But Ronald didn't remember to whistle, and so the busy signalman forgot him. Ronald waited and waited. The switch were still against him so he couldn't move. Then, he looked along the main line. *Ronald: Peep, peep! (sees Jeffrey pulling his six usual green and white coaches heading toward him on the same track) *Narrator: He whistled in horror, for rushing straight toward him was Gordon with the express. *Jeffrey: Oh! *Narrator: Groaned Jeffrey. *Gordon: Get out of my way! *Narrator: Ronald opened his eyes. Jeffrey had stopped with Ronald's buffers a few inches from his own. But Ronald had began to move. *Ronald: I won't stay here, I'll run away! (flees in fright) *Narrator: He puffed. He ran straight through Dave's station, and was so frightened that he ran right up Gordon's hill without stopping. After that, he was tired, but he couldn't stop. He had no driver to shut off steam and applied his brakes. *Ronald: I want to stop! I want to stop! *Narrator: He puffed. The man in the signalbox saw Ronald was in trouble, so he kindly set the switch. Ronald puffed wearly onto a nice empty siding, ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he went. (Ronald speeds through Benicia station and arrives on a siding and lands in a big bank of earth) *Ronald: I want to stop, I want to stop! I have stopped! *Narrator: He puffed thankfully. *Workmen: Never mind, Ronald. *Narrator: Said the workmen as they dug him out. *Workmen: You shall have some drink and some coal and then you feel better. *Narrator: Presently, Jeffrey arrived. (Jeffrey arrives and pulls Ronald out from the bank) *Jeffrey: Well done, Ronald. You started so quickly that you stopped the nasty accident. *Ronald: I'm sorry I was cheeky. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Jeffrey: You were clever to stop. *Narrator: Replied Jeffrey. Then Jeffrey helped pulled Ronald out from the bank. (as Ronald shunts two coaches, Jeffrey sets off, pulling his six usual coaches on The Wil Nor Wester train) The two engines are now good friends, but Ronald is always most careful that he goes out on the main line. Garry's Chase (George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Dave was waiting to pick up passengers from Chug's train. (Dave, at Oakdale station, hauling four coaches, like a dark red one coupled his tender, with a light one coupled behind the dark red one, and in front of the tan coach, and other red red coach) *Dave: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Chug? He dosen't usally make us late. *Dave's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Narrator:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Dave's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at... *Dave's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Narrator: Laughed the driver. *Dave's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Dave. (The fireman climbs up Dave's cab) Can you see him? *Dave's Fireman: No. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. *Dave's Fireman: There's Garry Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Dave's cab) *Narrator: He clambered down. (Dave's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Garry's horn honks) *Garry: Stop, stop! I've got Chug's passengers. *Narrator: Wailed Garry roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Dave was gone. *Garry: Bother. *Narrator: Said Garry. *Garry: Bother Chug's fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Dave disappears into the distance, and as his whistle blows, Garry starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Garry.. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Garry's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Garry's horn honks as he moves on) *Garry: I'll catch Dave or bust. *Narrator: Said Garry. (Garry keeps looking for Dave) *Garry Oh, my gears and axels. *Narrator: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Garry: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Narrator: Cheered Garry as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh no. Dave is at the station. (stops and sees Dave at Benicia station, waiting for departure) Wait! He has stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (keeps going) *Narrator: Garry toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Garry. *Narrator: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Dave leaves) *Narrator: Garry skiddered into the yard. *Garry: Wait, wait. *Narrator: Cried Garry. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Dave puff away. *Garry: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Said Garry. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Garry's Driver: There's a good chance. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Garry's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Dave. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Narrator: He spoke to the stationmaster. Garry and the passengers waited impatiently. *Garry's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Narrator: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Narrator: Called the passengers as Garry chased after Edward once more. (Garry's horn honks as he continues on) *(Dave puffs over the bridge, while Garry rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Dave finally makes it) *Narrator: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Dave's whistle blows and stops at Frisco station) *Dave: PEEP! PEEP! *Narrator: Whistled Dave. *Dave: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle and Dave's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Garry's horn honks) Then he heard Garry. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Dave: I'm sorry about the chase, Garry. *Narrator: Said Edward. (Garry pants) *Garry: My fault. *Narrator: Replied Garry. (Garry continues panting) *Garry: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Chug's passengers. (with everyone on board, Dave's whistle blows) *Dave: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Narrator: Whistled Dave. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Narrator: Called the passengers. (Garry backs up) Garry raced back to tell Chug that all was well. (Garry's horn honks and goes to find Chug) *(Garry's horn honks once again aas he stops and meets up with Chug) *Chug: Thank you, Garry, for keeping your promise. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Chug: You're a very good friend indeed. Ronald Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Narrator: Ronald worked hard at the new harbour. (Ronald brings in six freight cars past Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, , and a van named Edwina, that Old Chuffy got, before Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina, and the freight cars and caboose set off) The workmen needed stone for their building. Old Chuffy helped, but sometimes the loads of stone are too heavy, and Ronald had to fetch them for himself. Sometimes, he'd see Chug. (Chug arrives with Jerome, Travis, and his special coach to meet Ronald, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Chug: Well done, Ronald. Miss Bertha is very pleased with us. *Narrator: An airfield was closeby. Ronald heard the airplane zooming overhead all day. The noises of all was a helicopter. *Ronald: Stupid thing! *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: Why can't it and go and buzz somwhere else? (arrives with four freight cars, such as a boxcar, a conflat car, a tarp car, a coal car, and a caboose to meet Haday, a new helicopter) *Narrator: One day, Ronald stopped at the airfield. *Ronald: Hello. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: Who are you? *Harold: I'm Haday. Who are you? *Ronald: I'm Ronald. What whirly great arms you've got. *Harold: They're nice arms. *Narrator: Said Haday. *Haday: I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover? *Ronald: Certainly not. I like my rails, thank you. *Haday: I think railways are slow. *Narrator: Said Haday. *Haday: They're not much use and quite out of date. *Narrator: He whirled his arms and buzzed away. (Haday flies away into the sky) Ronald found Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina at the quarry. *Ronald: I say Old Chuffy. That Haday, that stuck up whirlybird thing, says I'm slow and out of date. Just let him wait. I'll show him. *Narrator: (Ronald couples up to eight freight cars, such a tanker, a flatcar, three boxcars, a gondala car, a boxcar, and a conflat car, and a caboose and puffs away, still fuming) He collected his freight cars and started off still fuming. Soon, they heard a familar buzzing. *Driver: Ronald. *Narrator: Whispered his driver. *Driver: There's Haday. He's not far ahead. Let's race him. *Ronald: Yes, let's. *Narrator: Said Ronald. Ronald pounded along, the cars screamed and swayed. *Driver: Well, I'll be a ding-dong dang! *Narrator: Said the driver. There was Harold. The race was on! *Driver: Go it, Ronald! *Narator: He yelled. *Driver: You're ganging! (Ronald races against Haday toward the Wharf with his cars shaking and rattling) *Narrator: Ronald had never been allowed to go fast before. He was having the time of his life. *Ronald: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: He panted to the cars. *Cars: We don't want to, we don't want to. *Narrator: They grumbled. It was no use. Ronald was bucketing along with flying wheels and Haday was high and alongside. The fireman shoveled for dear life. *Driver: Well done, Ronald! *Narrator: Shouted the driver. *Driver: We're ganging! We're going ahead! Oh good boy, good boy! *Narrator: A distant signal warned them that the harbour wharf was near. *Ronald: Peep peep peep! Brakes, conductor, please? *Narrator: The driver carefully checked the train's headlong speed. They rolled onto the main line, and haulted on the wharf. *Ronald: Oh dear! (arrives at the Wharf on time with his freight train) *Narrator: Groaned Ronald. *Ronald: I'm sure we've lost. *Narrator: The fireman scrambled to the cab roof. *Fireman: We've won, we've won! *Narrator: He shouted. *Fireman: Haday's still hovering. He's looking for a place to land. Listen, boys. (Haday lands in the airfield) *Narrator: The fireman called. *Fireman: Here's a song for Ronald. (singing) Said Haday the Helicopter to our Ronald you are slow. Your railway is out of date and not much used you know, but Ronald and his stone cars did the trip in record time, and we beat the helicopter on our old branch line. *Narrator: Ronald loved it. *Ronald: Oh, thank you! *Narrator: He said. He liked the last line best of all, and was a very happy engine. The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Narrator: Dan and Phil are tank engine twins. Each has four wheels, a tall chimney and dome and a large squat cab. Their freight cars are filled with china clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. (Phil's whistle blows) The twins were now kept busy pulling the cars for engines on the main line. And for ships in the harbor. (Dan's whistle blows as he pushes the cars under the crane and tweets his whistle again. Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars) One morning, the arranged some cars and went away for more. (the freight cars disappear as Dan and Phil come back) They returned to find them all gone. (the twins' whistles blow) The twins were most surprised. Their drivers examined a patch of oil. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: That's a diesel. *Narrator: They said. *Dan: It's a what-le? *Narrator: Asked Dan. *Phil: A diseasel, I think. *Narrator: Replied Phil. *Phil: There's a notice about them in our shed. *Dan: Coughs and sneezles spread diseasels. *Phil: You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday. It's your fault the diseasel came. *Den: It isn't. *Phil: It is. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: Stop arguing, you two. *Narrator: Laughed their drivers. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: Let's go and rescure our freight cars. *Narrator: Dan and Phil were horrified. *Dan and Phil: But if the diseasel tries to magic us away like the freight cars? *Dan and Phil's Drivers: He won't magic us. *Narrator: Replied their drivers. *Dan and Phil's Drivers: We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know if you're twins. (only their names are off) So we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do. (Phil's whistle blows, then Dan's as they depart) *Narrator: Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the diesel. (the twins keep puffing) They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. (first, Dan tweets his whistle as he passes Oakdale, then Phil does the same) Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on a siding with the missing cars. (as Phil stays, Dan keeps going) Phil hid behind, but Dan went boldly alongside. (Dan sneaks up next to the diesel and tweets his whistle) The diesel looked up. *Buster: Do you mind? *Dan: Yes. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Dan: I do. I want my cars back. *Buster: These are mine. *Narrator: Said the diesel. *Buster: Go away. *Narrator: Bill pretended not to be frightened. *Dan: You're a big bully. *Narrator: He whimpered. *Dan: You'll be sorry. *(Dan backs up behind) *Narrator: He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side. (Ben shows up) Ben now came forward. *Phil: Car stealer! *Narrator: Hissed Phil. He ran away too. Bill took his place. (the twins keep driving the diesel crazy) This went on and on until the diesel's face nearly exploded. (they tweet their whistles loudly as the diesel's eyes roll) *Buster: Stop! You're making me giddy! *(the diesel's horn honks) *Narrator: The two engines gazed at him. *Buster: Are there two of you? *Dan and Phil: Yes. We're twins. *Buster: I might have known it. *(Dave comes up) *Narrator: Just then, Dave bustled up. *(Dave blows his whistle as he backs on to some cars) *Dave: Dan and Phil, why are you playing here? *Dan: We're not playing. *Narrator: Protested Dan. *Phil: We're rescuing our cars. *Narrator: Squeaked Phil. *Phil: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. *Dave: There's no cause to be rude. *Narrator: Said Dave, severely. *Dave: This engine is a metropolican vicar's diesel electric type two. (Buster's theme plays) *Narrator: The twins were most impressed. *Dan: We're sorry, Mr. Uh... *Buster: Never mind. *Narrator: The diesel smiled. *Buster: Call me Buster. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars. *Dave: That's all right, then. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Now off you go, Dan and Phil. Fetch Buster's cars, then you can take this lot. (Dan and Phil puff sadly away) There's no real harm in them. *Narrator: He said to Boco. *Dave: But they're maddening at times. *Narrator: Buster chuckled. *Buster: Maddening. *Narrator: He said. *Buster: Is the word. Dave's Exploit (George Carlin) *Narrator: Garry the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. (Dave, coupled to five coaches, struggles to break away from Oakdale station, but finds it hard to start the heavy train, then hears Jona, with his green and yellow coach, red coach and red and white coach, James, hauling his four red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach, talking about him) It was their last afternoon, and Dave was preparing to take them to meet Dan and Phil. He found it hard to start the heavy train. *Jona: Did you see him straining? *Narrator: Asked Jona. *Greg: Positively painful. *Narrator: Remarked Greg. *Jeffrey: Just pathetic. *Narrator: Grunted Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Steve: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Steve. *Steve: You're all jealous. Dave's better than any of you. *Buster: You're right, Steve. *Narrator: Said Buster. *Buster: Dave may be old, but I'm sure he'll surprise us all. *Dave: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! (finally pulls out of the station through Benicia station toward the docks to meet Dan and Phil with four cabooses) *Narrator: Said Dave, as he finally puffed out of the station. Dan and Phil were delighted to see the visitors. (Dan and Phil take the visitors in their four cabooses toward the China Clay Works) They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the caboose special. Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Dave took the visitors home. (Dave takes the visitors, but ends up being buffered by the wind and rain, and accidentally breaks one of his coupling rods apart) On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Dave. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Dave's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Dave. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Dave: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Dave. Dave puffed and pulled his hardest. (Dave tries to start again, but finds his wheels slipping, and can't start the heavy train) But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Dave: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Come on! *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third and the third helped the fourth and the fourth helped the fifth. (Dave finally manages to get the whole train rolling toward Oakdale station) *Dave: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Dave. * Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! * Narrator: And he listened happily to Dave's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Dave steamed in. Jona was waiting for the visitors with the special train. *Dave: Peep peep! (arrives at Oakdale station to meet Jona, hauling his green and yellow coach, red coach, and red and white coach) *Narrator: Miss Bertha angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Dave, his driver and fireman. Steve and Buster saw to it that Dave was left in peace. Jeffrey and Greg remain respectfully silent. Category:Seth Cvengros